ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Hey sorry somehow the Red Ribbon Army page was messed up. Soilder5679 21:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What happened to your talk page? Are you mad at me? You seem to be ignoring my messages. Sorry. 21:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think i may have deleted your talk page on accident sorry. Also im working on Red Ribbon Army pages. Soilder5679 21:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah right. Sorry. I have updated the story, to inform you. It has it's first fight scene. It will be edit more tomorrow. How are you? 21:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So how are you?. Soilder5679 21:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok Supremegogeta. I can help you if you want with edits. 21:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What do you want finished? 21:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have to go. Can you tell me exactly what needs editing on Raditz's article? 22:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) A absolutely amazing troll on Dragon Ball WIki. Check this out! The arguement still continues! http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soilder5679/Piccolos_power_for_Cell_Games. I am no longer apart of it because its useless but boy is the troll amazing! Ok then good idea I should get back to my articles. LSSJ4 01:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Im being a pretty good sport about it, after all im sure my brother will make a good administrator. And thank you, it makes me feel like im a backup admin! Yeh dude i left a comment agreeing with you. Im going to bed now ill cya tommarow peace!. Soilder5679 07:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Supreme Gogeta you may not get a reply but, I'm going to begone for 5 days make sure to tell the rest of te admins, Thanks! Also give another admin my job, pic of the day. Hey dude can you delete this?. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Broly_Show!. Soilder5679 17:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi whats up?. King Cold96 20:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi Gogeta. How are you recently? Just wondering. I have updated the story greatly since you have last seen it, to let you know. I informed Nimbus.69 and Blalfoon, but they have not replied. Thanks for the help? Do you mind I add the Dragon Ball category onto it? 21:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, I saw that. 21:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I have gotten rid of the Dragon Ball category. Sorry If I'm a pain asking all the time to check I just want to be as good as I said it was when I first mentioned it to you. Sorry. 21:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ha! so whats up?. Soilder5679 21:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi thanks for the criticism, and I agree, I went a bit over the top, so I edited it. Did you like anything in particular? Can you link me to your fan fics? Also could you delete all my comments except for the ones replying to Heat Dome Attack? Thanks. 21:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry for keeping on asking you what you liked in particular I will ask that when the whole thing is done. Sorry about it, I won't bother you with it anymore. Or other users. 21:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) So my job for the next 5 days is Picture of The Day, Right? June 17 Will you be making any more fan fiction soon Gogeta? 22:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sad. I want to make more after I have finished this one, but the current one is a big project. Are you doing ok? Do you like any DB music? 22:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help. You've got good Admin qualities! You're nice. I have just made the biggest updates to the story, Goku has finally died, but you on't have to check it, it's not very good in my opinion, I am just making this story because people said it sounded cool. Thanks. 22:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I am very critical of my own stuff as well. I am helping you finish articles, like Krillin and Uub. 23:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) SHould I change the picture of the day just for today because Gotek forgot to? 02:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored Hey SG, I'm bored, what you doing? 02:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothing either. Just listning to some hip hop. 02:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't like rock but I love hip hop. 02:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) wow, you are definitely the best user on the wi.... I WILL JUMP AHEAD OF YOU ONCE MORE!!!!! 03:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Just you wait. I'll get ahead of you! 03:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to change the pic of the day I thought it had already been changed today. June 17 Hey dude if your mad im sorry. Im not a Frieza fanboy i just believe hes stronger. Soilder5679 03:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Allright but dude please dont call me a fanboy im not, i know your not one ether. Soilder5679 03:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry if i was rude. Soilder5679 03:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) So whats up dude?. Soilder5679 03:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude what do you think of Yajirobe? I really liked him. Soilder5679 03:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey dude can you delete this page http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Soilder5679s_Least_Favorite_Z_Characters, i dont know why but i just dont like it lol. Sorry if i affended you i pretty much agree with you on Cooler 5th form being stronger then Frieza. But i still like Frieza more. So whats up?. Soilder5679 05:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha, 300 points ahead of you, beat that! 15:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not much im watching dragon ball again the King Piccolo Saga, and i wrote a fanfiction can you checj it out?. I agree though Dragon Ball is very underrated. Soilder5679 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good man. Ill agree with you on Cooler being stronger then Frieza. Soilder5679 19:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey did you get my message?. Soilder5679 20:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) 4,000! Congratulations on getting 4,000 edits! You're an awesome user in every way, keep it up. Thanks for your comment on the story, yeah I took your advice. Glad you liked the update. It's Roshi vs King Piccolo next. How are you? 20:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have been on almost the whole day (Yeah, nothing to do.) and just editing the story. in fact, I may edit it just now. Be back in a moment. 20:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Its okay lol. whats up?. Soilder5679 20:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude can you delet this page. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/South_Kaioshin_Daniel_Power_Levels. South Kaioshin Daniel 20:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Storys Yeah sure that would be an honour! When will it start? We will need to talk about it. 20:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I have to go to bed soon, it's late sorry! I am not good with making my own characters, I'm better at What ifs, so you could do that part, and I'll check them, if you don't mind, then we both make the story. 21:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I changed the Picture of the Day and somehow it's stuck between the Picture section and Poll section, how am I supposed to fix that? June 18 Blalafoon already did. June 18 Not much got DBZ Kai part 1 today is all. June 18 Kai. The picture is way better and they don't waste multiple episodes talking (not all at once but all the talking together make multiple episodes). June 18 Probably not. Maybe the next time it's archived. June 18 Oh.. SG, turns out my "Camping Trip" turned into a one day Sleepover at my friends house XD were going camping in a few days! Next week... and also how did you get the pic on the POTD to be in the middle and without the "Added By __"? Ok Hey whats up?. Right now im moderating my forum. A army of fanboys of some show called index came and started attacking dbz they posted very nasty pictures and me and my friends had to ban them. Theres like 3 on there with weird ips. Im currently banning them. So whats up?. Soilder5679 02:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) here you go http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/t256-its-time-to-get-out-banning-bazookas. They have there own website and everything. Soilder5679 02:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I think they all left. But in order to log in just click on log in or scroll down, ill try and get em to come here so we can defeat them lol. Did ya see one?. lol so whats up?. Soilder5679 02:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Me to im really really bored. Im just browing my forum and thinking of what to right for the fanfiction i made, lol. Soilder5679 02:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi,I have a new wiki,how do I make people Admins and Bureacrats? Goten17 is awesome! 05:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok Let's get started! 08:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Is this going to be an alternate dimension of Dragon Ball or take place in the cannon universe? 08:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm cool with that, I don't like GT! I was thinking that since Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub should get possessed or something and act like Kid Buu or something. What do you think? 08:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry forgot. I meant have him look the same, but his inner soul of Kid Buu takes over sometimes, thats what I meant. I think our villain should be original, not stuff like Super 17. 08:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I think we may want to give them a bigger plan then just "Kill everything" if you get what I mean. Like, they want to find an object of some sort to revive their lost leader who is sealed away but is really powerful, and holds the key to how the universe was created, or they want the Dragon Balls or something. Just my thought. 08:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing the team will be really powerful aliens from another planet. Would their strength equal to a Super Saiyan 3 since were ignoring GT and Super Saiyan 4. 08:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Will Gohan be able to transform into his Ultimate state to fight them? How will Vegeta and other characters cope? Will characters like Tien and Krillin fight? Maybe give them weaker opponents. 08:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) What I meant by cope was if all the henchmen are as strong as SSJ3's and Vegeta was a Super Saiyan 2, how would he handle it, but you have answered my question. I thought of a cool idea one of the henchmen's powers can be. He can transform into other people, and when Goku meets him, he transforms into say, Grandpa Gohan, to make him not want to kill him, and it's really convincing, same voice as the person he is pretending to be and everything. 09:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's a good name. Somebody should do a pun with that "Thorn is a thorn in my side." Yeah I get what you mean by leader of the henchmen, but not the leader overall. How many members will there be? 4 or 5? Each with a power? 09:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You mean the leader who the henchmen are trying to free has another power? Yeah. Maybe not the transforming into the people though, let the leader of the henchmen have that one for himself. We need to think of names for the other 4 henchmen and the leader. Thorn has the body transforming ability. 09:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I like those names. Yeah they're good! I think it would be cool if Lord Doom was killed by everybody helping Goku throw the spirit bomb at the same time, as in they all throw it with him. 09:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Well.........how about they are interrogating Namekian's on New Namek, and the Namekian's have to destroy the Dragon balls on Namek, but one Namekian tells the henchmen that Dende went to a Planet Earth to make Dragon balls for them. Is that ok? Can Majin Buu fight? Also, what do they look like? All similar, or different aliens each? 09:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Here are my ideas of how they know 1. One of the henchmen is a Namekian 2. They were just going to every planet until they found a way to free their master 3. They heard about the Dragon Balls through legends. 09:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Where did you go? 10:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. I was about to go if you had not come back, because no other users are online. Ok, Namekian it is then. 10:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Which name will the Namekian one have? I will type first. Shall it be the henchmen going to Namek then I'll stop typing. 10:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Do I just make a new section under the info part? 10:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I have not finished my part of typing, I just want you to check it out. Thanks. 11:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I gave Veldome a power. Is that ok? 11:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I have done my part. We will take it in turns right? We can each edit a battle we want to happen and stuff right? Will you edit Veldome and add his power. You can decide what Zas, Shinks powers are. 11:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) User You going to edit your user page to add the fan fiction? On the ultra main page, is there a Fan Fiction of the month? 11:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. It's looking good. You editing it right now? 11:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I have edited it. Corrected some grammar mistakes you made (Don't worry!) and added a couple of sentences to make it sound more interesting. Can we add more detail on some sections later? 12:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You going to check out mine again? I have updated it. I will start my section again on MT when you have checked out a Namekian's Last Stand. 12:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm having lunch now, so I'll edit MT soon. In about half an hour. 12:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Supremegogeta. I have updated our story, and Lssj4 asked a question. Could you answer it? Also could you delete my wikia contributor blog comment that my account replied to on this page? http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_The_New_Hero%27s Thanks. 14:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Well first I say that you REALLY changed the wiki!And Mega Dragon Ball Wiki is about people making there own sagas and Stories.Tree of might is already a admin and Bureacrat.If you come,You'll become an admin and Bureacrat too!Just read the main page. Goten17 is awesome! 17:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Whats up man?. Hey dude i almost got 600 edits!. Soilder5679 19:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude on the power level page what i was saying is Buu Saga/Cell Games Piccolo is way way way stronger then Super Saiyan Goku when he was one Namek. Not that Piccolo was stronger then Goku on Namek. Soilder5679 23:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Not much you dude?, right now im rewatching the Saiyan Saga lol. Hey dude this wiki is awesome!, i mostly have been on this wiki for the past 2 days instead of the dbz wiki. Im going to be mostly on this wiki not really on the dbz wiki. Your new fanfiction is awesome man! your awesome to. So what game consuel systems do you own?. Soilder5679 23:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem!. I own a Wii and a PSP and a Ds. I really want a 360 cause its way better then the wii lol. Soilder5679 23:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem dude im going to be on this wiki instead of the dbz wiki from now on. Allright peace dude!. Soilder5679 00:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man i didint no. I wont do it again. Soilder5679 04:27, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude , im sorry for adding a link to a wiki. So whats up dude how are you?. Soilder5679 04:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So far i like the idea of a evil cult that terrioized the universe. So far awesome bro!, your awesome dude keep up the good work!. The reason why i added the link for Majone was to show shes a realy character, sorry though, Well i gotta go in 5-10 minutes ill cya tommarow bro!. Soilder5679 04:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Links When a page needs links should it be link the first time or everytime its written. I.E. Goku SSJ4 Vegito 14:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No Comments Template? Since comments are allowed on real Dragonball pages now, should we remove the No Comments Template from pages? June 20 We probably should. So new users wont get confused that the rule no longer applies. LSSJ4 21:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) About Catergories. Why arent Catergories allowed to have sub-Catergories? I was using one but Blafoon deleted it and said you dont allow it why not? I need it not just me but others need it to keep our catergories organized. I had a Catergory but it was deleted I now have like 6 Catergories and I put them in one catergory so they can all be organized into my main catergory LSSJ4. How are people suppose to organize catergories if their is no sub catergory? Dumping a million links into one catergory looks messy thats the point on sub-Catergories to seperate some of the links and create space. So I would appreciate if you would think about that rule. I just dont see why we can't have a sub-catergory. LSSJ4 20:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So remove '''ALL '''the no comments from pages? June 20 Cool Wiki cool wiki dude i see you got a lot of edits. I tell you what i will be active on here and my wiki. will do my friend.﻿ Hey dude im having trouble on which list idea i should use for the Cell Games. Can you tell me which one is better?. The first one is The Cell Juniors are a little stronger then Vegeta who is in turn a little stronger then Future Trunks who is equal to Piccolo Post HTC. The 2nd one is Vegeta and Future Trunks are a little stronger then Piccolo Post HTC who is stronger by a small amount then the Cell Juniors. Also which idea do you like more Gohan being stronger then Goku during the Cell Games or the other way around?. Which one do you like more?. Also your awesome to dude!. Soilder5679 00:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thats what i think to. But what about the other questions / opinions i asked?. Sorry if im being rude. Well dude your awesome. Im also ranked 10th on this wiki in points!. Soilder5679 00:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) im sorry, im stupid, and i never saw that rule, AHHH DONT BAN ME!!!!! I JUST WANTED PEOPLE TO JOIN MY WIKI!!!! Goji64 00:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) k Goji64 00:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) We pretty much agree then, that sounds about right. Your awesome though man. I really like this wiki, sorry for unranking you on kingkaisplanet ill rerank you, im not on it much anymore ether im mostley on here. Soilder5679 00:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Images What do you use to make your images, I can make images, but not as good as you can. Can you help me? Bobo2000 03:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey whats up man?. How do you make templates, that say this user is a fan of, or this user hates. Thanks, your awesome to. Soilder5679 03:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude!. So whats up?. Soilder5679 17:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) MT I have written more on MT. 17:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I have also updated Uprising greatly while you were gone. How are you? 22:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I wanted it too hang on a cliffhanger thing, with Thorn going after Goku's granddaughter, and I want you to continue from there. Can Gohan now have a fight in his ultimate form? Thanks. 22:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I answered your question about Goku not in the story. I have explained why. 22:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New Poll It's a new week, meaning there is a new weekly poll, what do you want it to be this time? 19:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) A Funny pic I made Look at this pic I made of 18 XD ! I made it on my com so it does not look that good.